


I've Been Waiting For You

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: :), Acting, F/M, Female Reader, Love, Reunions, XD, Young Love, love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: You, Dearest Reader, play the role of Mayple, a shy girl who acts in a troupe.She comes into contact with someone familiar, someone she once knew... but is it really him?





	I've Been Waiting For You

The Alhambra was huge from where you stand now, gazing up unable to see the top or how tall this building stood. One of the troupe members walks up to the door and knocks lightly, making a little pattern, tat tat tat.

The door opens a few seconds later, revealing a man, short but still taller than you are. He was kind of baldish, though it was hard to tell because he was wearing a fedora. The man calls out, letting everyone know that the troupe has arrived. He lets you and the troupe in.

He guides you and the troupe to the stage and tells everyone to wait here and walks off. He comes back later with another man, who, stood with a strong posture and had a painful looking scar running down the right side of his face. You couldn't help but stare at the scar, wondering how he actually got it. 

The other man that led you all in left without a trace leaving you, the troupe and the strong postured man. He must have been- wait! 

You realize that this must have been the infamous Maxwell Roth, the owner of The Alhambra Theater. You had heard quite a lot about this man, how he worked with the crew until the play and how the stage was set was good enough to satisfy him.

But you had also heard some dark things too, the rumor that gets you the most though is those that disrespect him have been known to disappear without a trace... never to be seen again.  
At thinking this you shiver a little... hoping this rehearsal will go well so you don't disappear into thin air...  
....................................................................................................................................................  
MOMENTS (POSSIBLY AROUND AN HOUR OR TWO) LATER:

You start shaking like crazy... the rehearsal hadn't gone too well, a few of your few lines were stuffed up on your behalf and you were called up for- how do we say this... a little meeting. A little meeting in half an hour at the latest but Mr. Roth had said that 15 minutes would be better.

And so here you are, waiting and shivering in fear waiting for him to arrive. Footsteps start up from behind you, causing you to slowly turn around. You face a figure... Mr. Roth. He's standing there... blank-faced. He didn't look enraged or... anything.

"Mr. Roth," You stammer, he walks around to find a seat and plants himself in it, "take a seat dear," He points to a chair in front of him. You walk over to it in a hurry and take your seat.  
Mr. Roth looks at you in concern, "Why are you shaking Deary? Your acting like you've just come from something like the North Pole and saw something you know you can't unsee," He tilts his head to the side just a little as though in confusion.

"It's just that," You didn't know how to explain, you knew that he probably just wanted a little chat. You didn't want to make it sound like you were terrified of him because of the little rumor... "It's just that I've heard..." You pause for a moment trying to choose words carefully but quickly, " rumors."

You look at him, he just went blank-faced again, you were expecting rage but there was none of that, "oh, I see," He looks down, looking a little disappointed.  
"You do realize that I only asked you here for a little chat about the fact that you did well today right?" He raises an eyebrow. There was still no anger.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." You blush a little then look at him dead in the eyes, wishing you hadn't because you felt your cheeks burning like crazy. He notices the blush and gives a little smile, something had changed.

It was a small change but you saw that the look he was giving you wasn't the same. There was a little silence between the pair of you and in that silence, you were remembering old times back in your first troupe.

****  
You were a little girl when your parents brought you to your very first troupe, you remember a little boy. He was shy, just like you, he was a little taller than you and when he was practicing performances you were always there.

You remember that he made you blush a lot, but they were light and delicate, luckily he never seemed to notice that. You remember one time you were both talking about flowers and you mentioned that your favorite flowers were pink roses and lavender.

The day after that he brought you lots of lavenders and pink roses causing you to blush your biggest, he blushes too, only a little.

You took the flowers from his hand and inhaled the scent. You giggle a little bit and whispered "Thank You," then leaning towards him and giving him a little peck on the cheek, causing his blush to thicken.

But you didn't stay long after that day, the troupe were having problems paying for things and soon disbanded and on that day, you were crying out to your parents to do something still too young to understand that they couldn't, and so was the boy.

You didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to leave you, your bond with him had gone too far to just abandon it now, so you were going to fight for it. But you both discovered that it was no use.

You promised each other that you would find each other again in another time, another day. The last thing he said to you was, "I'll find you again someday Mayple," He wrapped his arms around you, and you wrapped your arms around him making the same promise.

"And I'll be waiting for you, Oberon."

You snap back into the real world, finding tears rolling down your cheeks, you quickly wipe them away in case Mr. Roth had noticed, but it was no use, he did.

You saw that he had the concern in his face, "Why are you crying?" He whispered, reaching out for a cloth then handing it to you.

"Oh, uh, I was just remembering old times," You take the cloth and wipe at your cheeks and eyes delicately. He nods slightly, "Do you, want to talk about it?" He raises an eyebrow slightly.

You look up at him, noticing that the jawline seemed familiar and the face too, the way he smiled at you was familiar. You answer to the question, "Well, It doesn't bother me just when I kinda found a cute boy shy as I was and he gave me flowers then the troupe disbanded and we made a-" 

"promise," Mr. Roth cuts your sentence. You look at him, noticing that his eyes were wide with understanding, "Yes, a promise, I remember that the boy was shy but cute and that I was gifted lots of lavenders and pink roses the day after I told him they were my favorite," You say, laughing a little.

"I tell you what," Mr. Roth suddenly says and slowly stands up, "That I remember a girl and that she was shy, and her parents always insisted that she wore a dress, though she didn't like and I'll admit that she looked really cute in them," He continues.

"And I remember giving some special little flowers to her making her cheeks burn, and her giving a little peck to my cheek," He slowly smiles, his hand reaching up to his left cheek indicating that was the cheek that was pecked.

"But the troupe had some troubles so we made a promise, me promising to find her and that she'll-"

"Be waiting for you," You finish his sentence, slowly standing up and walking to him. He looks at you and smiles, "Yes, that's right, and I believe her name was Mayple," He looks at you in the eyes.

You look back at him, feeling your heart racing, you slowly use your hands to make their way up to his chest then to his shoulders. You leave your hands sitting on his shoulders and lean towards him a little closer so your nose was almost touching his.

"And the last time I fell in love with a man as attractive as you are were all those years ago, to a boy named Oberon," You whisper and smile leaning in closer so your nose was actually touching his.

Mr. Roth laughs a little, "Then it turns out that the promises turned the other way around, You found me and I had been waiting," He laughs a little more, leaning closer to you and tilting his head a little causing you to part your mouth.

Feeling him ghosting over your lips was quite painful but you still had one thing to say, "Well I guess your right Oberon," You lean the rest of the way, sealing your lips with his. You feel him push a little bit and you do the same, trying to get closer but unable to.

You feel his hands come round your waist than his arms like he is hugging you. He pulls you closer. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck then you jump, he manages to catch you just in time.

You feel that your lungs are about to burst so quickly move your hands to both sides of Mr. Roths face and slightly pushing him away, you both gasp and pant for a little bit but get straight back into the rhythm.

He quickly parts his lips from yours and moves to your neck then down to your shoulders, you giggle a little because of his mustache but your laugh was rapidly melted into a moan. 

******************************************************************************************  
You both lay panting next to each other, slowly falling asleep. He gives you little pecks and you give him little pecks. And off to sleep, you both go.  
(And little did you know, that parenting has a big responsibility : ) and that in about 9 months you both will become parents... OKAY! CYA!)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this...  
> but as you all know! Im always up for feedback so drop by the comments and leave some! XD


End file.
